1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a semiconductor device, and a substrate processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A micro lens configured to collect light for a light receiving element installed on, for example, a semiconductor device, has been used in semiconductor devices such as complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. As the CMOS image sensor is highly integrated, light-collecting efficiency of the lens has been promoted to receive more sufficient incident light through the micro lens.